Soul Eater: More Than Meets The Eye-Remastered
by ShadowSlayer220
Summary: On a mission to destroy a Kishin in New York City, Maka is kidnapped by the Decepticons! With the help of Optimus Prime and the Autobots, the DWMA is determined to rescue their favorite Scythe Meister. But there's more to this sinister plot than meets the eye!
1. A New Adventure Begins

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, ShadowSlayer220 here with a revised story of mine that I felt could be better. I've had a busy schedule, with school starting up and working on chapters for The Cold Heart Still Hates and A Legacy reborn, things have been hectic. But please sit back and enjoy this remastered fanfic!**

**Optimus: ShadowSlayer220 does not own Transformers or Soul Eater.**

"Soul, will you focus and hurry up!?" Maka Albarn asked with a tick mark as her weapon partner Soul Eater Evans had been staring at women that past him by, his eyes shifted back to his irritated partner. "Stop being jealous Maka, it's uncool." He replied. Which cause her tick mark to grow bigger, "We're here on a mission remember?" She reminded him, the scythe weapon stuffed his hands in his pockets. "If I remember correctly, you took this mission 'cause you wanted to do some sight-seeing after we finished." He replied.

Maka and Soul were in the city that never sleeps, New York City. On a mission to hunt down a Kishin Egg that roamed the dark allies at night. But so far nothing has come up, not even a lead. "I've only ever been to New York once, with Momma and Poppa. But it's wonderful, I've always wanted to come back." She smiled. "It's really nothing special, all it is-is noisy people and busy traffic." Soul grunted. "Well excuse me." Maka huffed. "Can we just hurry up and get back home? I can't stand being in a huge crowd." Soul replied. "Yeah, yeah, I just don't know where to start, this place is too big." She sweat-dropped.

As they walked the city streets, they passed by a parked tanker truck. The only thing that stood out from the black and purple semi was the strange looking symbol that was embedded in the grill. Maka took a double take as they walked passed it, but a bit further down on a bench rested a blue cassette player. Like the tanker truck, it sported the same symbol on the front. "That's odd," Maka muttered as they stopped and inspected it, "Yeah, why would someone leave a perfectly good cassette player alone on a bench where it could get stolen." Soul scratched his head. Maka lifted it up, she was surprised on how heavy it was. "I'm meant by how it has the same symbol as the truck back there." She replied as she turned her head to said tanker truck.

"Maybe some sort of trend? Or a brand?" Soul suggested as she put the cassette player back down, "Possibly," She replied. Deciding to shrug it off, they continued to walk down the crowded streets. But not long after, as they passed a construction site. They took a look at some of the vehicles, they were all purple and green. "This is getting a little weird," Maka muttered as they stopped. "Yeah, I've never seen those kind of colors on a construction vehicle." Soul put a finger to his chin. But as the mixer on the cement truck turned, Soul and Maka were surprised to see the giant purple symbol. "Are you seeing a pattern here?" Maka turned to her partner. Who was about to answer until a trio of jets flew over them, they were rather low to the ground.

"Wow, I didn't know they can fly that low here." Maka awed, "They usually don't." Soul muttered his response. The jets suddenly turned around, and seemed to be heading straight for the duo. They suddenly dipped down into the streets of New York, taking them by surprise as Soul tackled Maka out of the way. That's when they looked up to see a surprise of a lifetime, on the roof of one of the many buildings a giant alien robot rested his foot on the ledge. He was a metallic silver, with a giant blaster mounted onto his arm, his red eyes locked onto the screaming civilians below with a chilling grin. The same purple symbol embedded into his chest. "Maka, is that our Kishin Egg?" Soul turned to his partner, who had her eyes closed in focus. "No, he doesn't even have a soul. Although it appears that he has something similar." She opened her eyes and turned to him. "Something similar?" Soul raised a brow, she nodded as everyone on the streets had been running away in fright.

"Decepticons! Transform!" He boomed. With that being said, the tanker truck, the cassette player, the construction players and jets all transformed into giant robots to the duos surprise. Without a word, Soul transformed into a scythe for Maka to grab hold of, she twirled it around a few times before standing ready. The giant metallic robot took notice of this, "Foolish child," He scoffed before leaping from the building, landing in front of Maka. He smirked as he rose to his full height, causing Maka to back up just to see his face. "You dare challenge I? Megatron, leader of the Decepticons?" He boomed. "Bring it on you oversized tin can." Soul smirked as Maka charged, Megatron aimed his cannon and fired. The scythe meister dove as the purple blast missed her and formed a crater into the Earth behind her.

Maka jumped up and cut across Megatron's thigh, leaving only a scratch. Megatron laughed as she jumped back, the giant robot lifted his foot, Maka jumped back as he stomped a hole into the ground. "He may be big, but he's slow." Maka smirked. Megatron lifted his cannon again and fired at the scythe meister, who jumped up onto his arms, running alongside it she sliced at his shoulder and jumped off. The robot howled as sparks flew from his wound. "Heh, gotcha." Maka smirked. "Constructicons! Transform into Devastator!" Megatron commanded. "Huh?" She spun around to the robots that had been construction vehicles. They began to morph and transform, with distinctive "chiks" and "chaks". Maka's jaw dropped as they all began to merge into one giant robot, its head appearing out from the giant green body with a red visor for eyes.

"Prepare for Extermination!" Its voice shook the very Earth along with each step it took, Maka turned to retreat. But a jet transformed into a red, blue and grey robot and landed in her path. Now Megatron, Devastator, and the jet surrounded her. "Let's do it Soul," She muttered to her partner. "Soul Resonance!" They both exclaimed as Maka's scythe grew in size and shape, "Witch Hunter!" They declared. The jet robot stepped forward, "Oh c'mon, do you really expect a puny Earth weapon can actually-"

With a pivot of her foot, Maka turned and sliced right through his ankle, slicing it clean off. "YEEOW MY FOOT!" He howled as he hopped on his good foot. "Starscream you idiot!" Megatron exclaimed, he then point his blaster at the meister and fired. The blast knocked Maka off of her feet, landing on her face, her scythe skidded across the ground. "Maka!" Soul reverted to his human form as Megatron scooped her up in his massive hand. Maka struggled with all of her might, but she couldn't break the iron grip of the Decepticon Leader.

"Not so fast Megatron!" A voiced boomed, everyone turned to see a red semi-truck along with a dozen or so more vehicles barreling towards them. The semi transformed into a giant red and blue robot, with a mouth guard and a distinctive and different symbol on his shoulders from Megatron and the others. "Prime!" Megatron hissed. "Let her go Megatron!" He demanded. "Decepticons! Retreat!" Megatron commanded, not giving a second thought all of the Decepticons flew away into the sky. "Maka!" Soul exclaimed as they flew away. "Soul!" Maka reached out as the disappeared out of sight.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." The semi approached Soul, who spun around with a glare as his arm morphed into a scythe blade. "Just who the hell are you guys?" He demanded. The robot held up his hands in defense, "Please, we mean you no harm. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Can you tell us your name?" Optimus asked. "Soul Eater, now if you don't mind I have to save my partner." Soul turned to leave, "Easy kid, we'll get your girlfriend back." A robot stepped forward, his paint job symbolized a police car. "Wait, let's make it very clear that she's not my girlfriend pal." Soul replied. "I believe you have misinterpreted Prowl." Optimus turned to his lieutenant. "With these humans it's hard telling." He shrugged as he turned around. "Can someone please tell me where they've taken her?" Soul demanded. "Easy Soul, we don't exactly know. But rest assured, we will find her." Optimus assured.

"I've got to get back to Death City, I've got to tell Lord Death." He muttered. "Where?" Optimus asked again, "Nevada." The Autobot leader turned to his troops. "Wheel Jack, Iron Hide, I want you to escort Soul back to Death City, since it's going to be a long trip I want you to explain to him about us and the Decepticons." He ordered, "Oh splendid, I must know how you do that trick of yours." Wheel Jack stepped forward and transformed into a Porsche, opening the passenger door for the scythe weapon. "Just what I need, to deliver a human back home and listen to Wheel Jack all the way there instead of busting some Deception aft." Iron Hide grumbled as he transformed into a van.

"As for the rest of you, I want us to return to base and plan a rescue mission." Optimus turned to the rest of the Autobots, who in turn saluted him. "Autobots! Rollout!" He boomed as everyone transformed and sped off in two different directions. "Don't worry Maka, I'm coming for you." Soul muttered as he sped off back to Death City.

***Somewhere Under the Pacific***

Maka sighed, she was in quite the predicament yet again. It had only been an hour after they arrived in New York City and she was already abducted by giant alien robots from another planet, she can never have things go the way she wants them to. Maka struggled in her bindings, chains that were suspended from the ceiling. "You'll never get away with this!" She called to the Decepticons that passed her by, who were busy doing work around the base. "Do you hear me?! You bunch of tin cans!" She thrashed her legs around. "Mouthy little organic isn't she?" Dirge turned to Ramjet as the two Coneheads approached the scythe meister. "Yeah, it's hard to imagine that she managed to cut Starscream's foot clean off." Ramjet moved his face closer, inspecting with a yellow optic.

That's when Maka swung her foot back and kicked the Decepticon in the face as hard as she could, his head jerked back with force as the meister bit her tongue from screaming out in pain. "That runt!" Ramjet lunged at Maka, but Dirge latched onto the Conehead. "Easy Ramjet, Megatron doesn't want her vaporized yet." He tried to calm his fellow Decepticon's circuits. That's when Starscream entered the room with a fresh new foot, "That fragging fleshling! If anyone is going to vaporize that retched little organic it's going to me!" He strode over to Maka and aimed one of his proton cannons at her. Maka froze, not at the second in command but the bot standing behind him.

Starscream never saw the back hand coming from the Decepticon leader, sending him crashing into the wall. "No one is going to vaporize this human without my permission!" He roared. Maka shivered a little as he leaned in to inspect her, not daring to kick him in the head like Ramjet. "Why'd you kidnapped me?!" Maka demanded. "Because no human can do this to a Cybertronian." Megatron pointed to the welded gash on his shoulder, "Or cut off my foot!" Starscream added. "Tell me human, how where you able to do this, and how was your friend able to turn into a weapon?" Megatron demanded. Maka hmphed and turned her head away from him, "Like I'd tell you." The Decepticon leader scowled, before turning and walking away from her.

Approaching the monitor, he then pressed a few buttons. "How are the preparations coming along Shockwave?" He asked as the Decepticon Commander appeared on screen. "All is going according to plan Lord Megatron." His yellow optic flickered as he spoke in a British accent. "Excellent, we are one step closer in destroying the Autobots and Earth forever!" He sneered. "You'll never get away with this!" Maka called. Shockwave noticed her in the background, "Hostages? That's not like you Lord Megatron." He replied. "Indeed Shockwave, but or new allies highly recommended that we capture her." The Decepticon leader replied. Maka raised a brow, "What do you mean new ally?!" She demanded. "Incoming Transmission Lord Megatron." Soundwave buzzed.

That's when Maka received a shock of a lifetime, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as Lady Arachne appeared on screen. "Lord Megatron, I trust everything is going according as you have planned?" She smiled very eerily. "Indeed Arachne, and I surely hope you haven't forgotten about our end of the bargain?" He crossed his arms. Lady Arachne kept her smile as she held up an Energon cube, "So far my scientists have made enough to supply all of your fellow Decepticons and more." She answered. The young scythe meister couldn't believe what she was seeing, she thrashed around in her bindings. "I see you've managed to detain our scythe meister." Lady Arachne took notice of her. "It was such an easy task for us, I don't see why she is such a nuisance." Megatron replied.

"You won't get away with this Arachne! The DWMA will stop you!" Maka exclaimed. "On the contrary Maka Albarn, we will." She smiled. "Starscream, I want you and the seekers to retrieve the components we need for the devices." Megatron ordered. "Yes, of course Mighty Lord Megatron," Starscream spat as him and the rest of the seekers exited the room. "I have to get out of these chains and back to DWMA to warn Lord Death and the others." Maka muttered to herself as she continued to resist in her bindings.

**A/N: Well guys? What did you think? Not bad for a revision eh? As always, leave a review and some criticism! Till next time,**

**ShadowSlayer220**


	2. Meet The Mechs

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Shadowslayer here with the latest update to Soul Eater: More Than Meets The Eye, I'm also going to announce that this will be my last Soul Eater related fic for a while. It's my favorite anime, but I think I'm getting too caught up in my fics and I need to finish my others. So without further delay, let's roll out! **

**Perceptor: According to my calculations, and simple observations…Shadowslayer does not own Transformers or Soul Eater.**

Death the Kidd and BlackStar had been shooting some hoops act the basketball court, it had been a beautiful day and they didn't have any assignments at the moment. The Thompson sisters had bench sitting on a bench, next to then Tsubaki had been staring up at the blue sky in a bit of a worry. She felt as if something bad had happened, she couldn't explain but she felt it in the air. "I wonder what's taking Soul and Maka so long." Liz spoke as Kidd made a basket. "They did have to go to New York after all, it could take all day." Kidd replied as he passed the ball to BlackStar. "Tsh, they should've gave the mission to me, as a god I can easy complete it and be back before lunch." He scoffed.

That's when a white Porsche and a red van slide around a corner, then to a tire squealing stop. This alarmed the group greatly, Liz and Patty were already at Kidd's side ready to transform. Soul stepped out of the passenger's side of the Porsche, "Soul? What are you doing in a sweet ride like that?" BlackStar asked as he approached. "Believe me it's not mine, we also have a problem." He replied. "That is?" Kidd crossed his arms. With chiks and chaks Iron Hide and Wheel Jack transformed, causing everyone's jaws to drop. "Relax guys they're with me." Soul assured as he glanced at Kidd's horrified face. "You're..." He pointed at Wheel Jack, "Me?" The Autobot pointed to himself confused, the young Shinigami's finger shifted to his shoulder mounted cannon. "Not Symmetrical..." He replied in almost a whisper. "Oh Brother..." Liz face-palmed as Patty giggled and clapped.

"Soul, where's Maka?" Tsubaki asked nervously, the scythe weapon sighed before answering. "She been kidnapped." Everyone's eyes lit up in shock. "What?! By who?!" Liz asked. "By the Decepticreeps." Iron Hide grunted as he stepped forward. "By who?" BlackStar raised a brow. `Tsubaki twiddled her thumbs nervously while Kidd was still combating against his OCD. "What Iron Hide means is the Decepticons." Wheel Jack answered, the panels on the sides of his head lit up blue with every word he spoke. "L-look Kidd, Iron Hide is symmetrical." Liz pointed at the red Autobot. "Such symmetrical beauty, you're a true grace to lay eyes upon." Kidd approached him with a smile and gleam in his eyes. Iron Hide backed away with a look of disgust, "Your friend, is he...sane?" Wheel Jack turned to Soul. "That's just Kidd being Kidd, he has a little OCD problem." He chuckled. "I think little is an understatement." The Autobot scientist muttered.

"Anyway, we need to go tell Lord Death about what's happened." Soul spoke up, "Yes, my father will know what to do." Kidd turned to him, suddenly snapping out of his OCD trance. "Quickly, we must make hast." Wheel Jack replied as him and Iron Hide transformed, allowing the group to hop inside and speed off to the DWMA.

Stein had been sitting in his swivel chair outside the doors of the DWMA when the two vehicles ramped of the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of him, the mad scientist looked on with interest as the teens stepped out of them. "How'd the mission go Soul?" He droned as they approached him, "Professor Stein we've got a problem." The scythe replied, with chiks and chaks the two Autobots transformed behind him. Stein hid his surprised expression as they approached him, but his cigarette did fall out of his mouth. "It appears that Maka has been kidnapped, we need to inform my father." Kidd replied as the professor's eyes shifted to him, he gave a nod.

"Ouch." Iron Hide grumbled as he hit his head against one of the many guillotines that decorated the halls of Lord Death's inner sanctuary. "I apologize, our school decor isn't exactly giant robot friendly." Kidd turned to him. Once they reached the inner sanctuary, Lord Death had been staring into his mirror. "Lord Death," Soul got his attention. "Heya! Heya! Heya! Wazzup?! Wazzup!?" He spun around. He stopped and gazed up at the two towering Autobots. "Oh my..." He muttered. "Lord Death, Maka's been kidnapped." Tsubaki spoke, "I'm assuming by the Decepticons?" Lord Death asked. His answer surprised everyone, "You know about the Decepticons?" Kidd asked his father. "Ayup, I sometimes watched them through my mirror, they make most of the news." He replied casually. "As God I would never let myself be captured by a bunch of walking tin cans!" BlackStar threw his head back and laughed.

This earned him a scowl from Iron Hide, "Do you have any idea how powerful of an enemy Megatron is?" He demanded. "He surely isn't a match for I, BlackStar!" He boasted and laughed some more. Iron Hide scowled again, this time he brought his massive foot up and stomped the ground, causing the whole room to shake. "Its people like you that charge into battle blindly and get killed." BlackStar turned to the Autobot. "Because I'm not a coward like you!" He snapped. "BlackStar, please calm down..." Tsubaki stammered. "Sometimes it's better to be a coward than a memory." Iron Hide growled. To keep the argument from turning ugly, Lord Death's hand grew to Cybertronian size. "Reaper chop!" He dented the Autobot's helmet, causing him to fall over with an oil fountain. "Reaper chop!" This time he dented BlackStar's skull and he fell over with a blood fountain. "Now that's better." Lord Death dusted off his hands, he then turned to Wheel Jack.

"I take it that the Autobot's are planning to rescue Maka?" He asked. Wheel Jack nodded, "Of course, Optimus is at the base as we speak." The Death God began to bob up and down, turning to the meisters. "I don't suppose my students could accompany you two back to your base? After all, it's now their fight too." He replied. The Autobot scientist put a finger to his chin, "My apologizes, Mr. Death. But I'm afraid that's not my call to make." He answered, he then pressed his fingers to his head. "Wheel Jack to Teletran 1." He spoke into his headset, there was a pause. "This is Jazz speaking, go ahead Wheel Jack." A voice answered in a country twang. "Patch me to Optimus." He replied. "You got it." There was another pause, the meisters traded glances with each other.

"This is Optimus Prime, report Wheel Jack." The Autobot Leader answered. "We've made it to Death City, and Lord Death has been informed." He replied. "Good work soldier, you and Iron Hide return to base." He complimented. "Roger that, permission to bring the students along, they wish to help rescue their friend." Wheel Jack asked as he turned to the group of meisters, who waiting anxiously for an answer. On the other end, Optimus stood there for a moment. He knew how much they wanted to rescue their friend, especially Soul. But he couldn't live with himself if something happened to them, but he knew he'd want to do the same for his fellow Autobots. "...Permission granted, see you all back at HQ." He answered. Everyone had a smile on their face, Lord Death bobbed up and down happily. "Oh goodie goodie! I knew things would work out." He chirped. "Well, now that everything's in order. Let's pack up and head back to base." Wheel Jack's optics showed a smile, as did everyone else. As everyone exited the room, Spirit entered, but not before his jaws dropped at the two massive robots. "Did I miss something?" He turned to Lord Death. "Oh dear, Spirit...we need to have a talk..." The Death God sighed.

The group of young meisters awed as they drove across the bridge to Autobot City, the tall orange structures that reached the clouds was breath taking. "Welcome my friends, to Autobot City." Wheel Jack spoke as they drove past the steel gated entrance. "Such beautiful symmetry." Kidd's eyes gleamed as they passed the many structures. "Well, unfortunately Metroplex isn't." The Autobot scientist replied nonchalantly. "Who's Metroplex?" Liz raised a brow. "He's the city of course." He answered. "Wait, you're telling us that the very city we're in is a super-giant alien robot?" Soul asked. "Precisely." The group traded shocked glances, and Liz went as white as a ghost.

As the two Autobots pulled into the central command center, they let the meisters out before transforming. Optimus approached them, "Welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He greeted. "Did you find any leads on Maka?" Soul immediately asked. The Autobot leader's optics flickered before sighing, "The only thing we managed to find is that they're located somewhere under the Pacific Ocean." He answered. "We have to find her!" The scythe weapon stepped forward. "Please, calm down Soul. I swear on my life we'll find her, I promise you that." He interjected. Soul regained his posture and gave a nod, Optimus turned the rest of the group. "I don't believe we've met, I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots." He introduced himself, "I'm Death the Kidd, and these are my weapon partners Liz and Patty Thompson." The young Shinigami stepped forward, Liz gave a nervous smile and a wave, "Hiiiiiii!" Patty giggled and wave.

"I'm Tsubaki, and this my partner-"

"YA-HOO!" BlackStar jumped onto Teletran 1's keyboard. "I'm the one and only BlackStar! The Master assassin! One day I'm going to surpass God! He exclaimed. "BlackStar..." Tsubaki sighed. Optimus was at a loss for words, "Why that little organic punk!" Iron Hide gritted his teeth. "Danger! Danger! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" Teletran 1 beeped loudly as a claw retracted from the ceiling, it suddenly electrocuted the loudmouth meister and he lit up like the fourth of July. He groaned as he fell from the keyboard, his limbs twitching as his body steamed. Iron Hide erupted with a fit of laughter, Wheel Jack and the rest of the meisters held back snickers. Optimus crossed his arms and his optics gazed down at BlackStar, but he wasn't upset, irritated or angry.

"Now then, I've seen that you've all grown to know Wheel Jack and Iron Hide well. But if it's not too much trouble, I'd like for you all to get to know some of the other Autobots as well." Optimus insisted, the meisters nodded in agreement. "But just a heads up, please don't touch anything. And you want to keep all of your limbs, steer clear of my lab." Wheel Jack warned. They all nodded again a bit more nervously, "Now, go on and meet some more Autobots while we plan a rescue operation. I've already informed the base your here, so if you get lost just find one of us." Optimus smiled behind his mouth guard, they all smiled in return.

Liz and Patty had been roaming the halls of Autobot city, trying not to get themselves lost. "This place is so big, it's like we're ants." Liz awed as she looked around. "Yeah! And everything is sooooo shiny!" Patty giggled. Deciding on entering a room, the two sisters entered the first one they laid eyes on. But what the Thompson sisters failed to notice, was the silver plaque that read "Security Director." Liz flinched as the doors hissed shut behind them, the room was rather darker than the rest of the base. The Thompson sisters glanced ahead to see a robot sitting in a chair facing bright monitors, this reminded her of a very certain scientist back home. "Um...Hi?" She stepped forward. That's when the robot spun around with a blaster in his hand, "Intruders!" He boomed. Liz screamed as she jumped into Patty's arms, who turned to her and laughed. "Who sent you!? Megatron!? Because I'll blow you to bits you Decepticon scum!" The robot spoke rather quickly, on his chest plate was a firefighter symbol with the words "Fire Dept." with a cannon resting on his shoulder like Wheel Jack.

"N-no! Please you have it all wrong! We're the humans Optimus told you about, surely he told you, he had to tell you, it'd be his best interest if he told you." Liz held her hands up in defense. The Autobot's optics flickered as he lowered his weapon, he then held the side of his head. "I...I apologize," He set his gun down, Liz gave a sigh of relief as Patty giggled. "My name is Red Alert, please tell me yours." Red Alert sat back down in his chair. "I'm Liz, and this is my sister Patty." She replied. "What do you do here?" Patty awed at the collection of monitors. "I'm the security director here." The Autobot answered, "I do apologize for my actions, I have a bit of a paranoia problem." He added sheepishly. "Believe me, I know someone who has a worse problem." She sweat-dropped, causing Patty to burst into laughter and clap. This made Red Alert have a sweat-drop of his own.

Tsubaki sat on top of Perceptor's free shoulder, watching in amazement as the scientist worked. He had been buried in one of his projects when she walked in, interested in what he was doing she asked if she could watch, and he happily obliged. "And we add this here, and mix this here, and there you have it." He smiled as he held up a freshly made Energon Cube for her to see, "And this is the lifeblood of your race?" She asked. "Precisely," He replied. "So you and Wheel Jack are both scientists?" Tsubaki asked as he put the Energon Cube away, "Indeed, however when it comes to comparing intellects, mine is a bit more advanced. But he better in combat, and he created the Dinobots." Perceptor answered.

"The Dinobots?" She raised a brow. "Yes, Wheel Jack created Autobots from your prehistoric creatures. Grimlock, Slag, Snarl, Sludge, and Swoop were all created from Dinosaur bones. However there was a bit of a problem." He replied. Tsubaki turned to him. "They were, how should I say…Intellectually handicapped." He continued. "Where are they now Perceptor?" The weapon asked. "Well, the last time I checked they were inhabiting a small island just outside the shores of the west coast." He replied. For a while, Tsubaki observed the Autobot scientist in silence. "Tsubaki, the flower without a fragrance, very unique name." Perceptor tried to strike a conversation. "Thanks…" She blushed. "Your friend, BlackStar I believe was his name. He's a very…interesting character." He commented.

"Yeah, he tends to get a little overexcited." She replied sheepishly, "Erm, yes, although I think a little is an understatement." He muttered. "I apologize in advance for his actions, usually I have to bail him out of trouble all the time." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Not to worry, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before." Perceptor smiled, then grimaced as he thought of the twins.

"Are you nuts BlackStar? What did Wheel Jack tell us exactly not to do?" Soul whispered loudly as BlackStar, Kidd and himself entered Wheel Jack's lab. "Aw c'mon Soul, don't tell me you're a chicken." He sneered. "Well sorry if I wanted to keep all of my limbs." He grumbled. "Just don't touch anything." Kidd warned as they eyed all of the foreign tools and experiments. "I wonder what all of this stuff is used for." Soul muttered as he inspected vials and test tubes full of bubbling green liquid, he turned to see BlackStar holding up a pair of what appeared to be glowing blue needle nose pliers. "BlackStar!" He exclaimed, causing him to drop the tool on the floor in surprise. "Don't do that damn it!" He snapped, his eyes then trained on a brightly glowed orb on Wheel Jacks desk.

"Hey, I wonder what that is." He muttered as he jumped up to it, after a few moments he jumped back down to the others to see. "You're listening skills are phenomenal." Soul sweat-dropped. "Quiet will ya'? I wonder what this does." BlackStar muttered as he pressed the button on the top. "BlackStar I wouldn't…" Kidd warned, but he was too late. A bright flash blinded them all, then it quickly died down. "What just happened?" Soul asked…only he sounded feminine. "I feel kinda funny…" BlackStar commented, his voice too feminine. "Uh…guys…" Kidd's girly voice trembled. Upon investigation, the trio of boys was now turned into a trio of girls. BlackStar, Kidd, and Soul, all had feminine features, including a curvy figure and breasts. They all screamed, their clothes turned into girly outfits.

"BlackStar what did you do!?" Kidd exclaimed. "I-I don't know!" He panicked, "This is exactly why I told you not to touch anything!" Soul scolded. They all turned frantically, hoping no one would walk in and see them. "You better fix this you idiot!" Kidd hissed, BlackStar frantically pressed the button on the orb, and then came with another flash. They had finally returned to normal, and with that BlackStar then dropped the orb and the trio darted out of the room.

Watching from a monitor, Wheel Jack and Perceptor stood behind Red Alert, along with the Thompson sisters laughing hysterically and a giggling Tsubaki. "That'll teach 'em not to enter my lab." The Autobot scientist smirked behind his mouth guard.

**A/N: Well? How was chapter 2? I've got a real good vibe for this story, like I did with A Legacy Reborn and The Cold Heart Still Hates. Anyway, you know what to do! Till next time,**

**ShadowSlayer220 out.**


	3. Autobots Vs Seekers

Chapter 3

**Shadow: Ey what's up everyone? Shadow here with the latest update, I've finally been able to get back into my writing groove, so chapters should come a lot sooner ^.^**

**Frenzy: Shadowslayer does not own Soul Eater or Transformers.**

**Rumble: So sit back and enjoy the fraggin' thing already.**

"Alert! Alert! Decepticon activity! Decepticon Activity!" Teletran 1's voice beeped throughout the intercoms of Autobot City, the group of meisters and a handful of Autobots rushed past the doors into the command center. "Whats going on Optimus?" Red Alert asked as his leader stood in front of the monitors of Teletran 1. "It's the Decepticons," Optimus answered as he watched them steal components from a laboratory. "What are they doing?" Soul asked dumbstruck. "I'd like to ask them, Autobots." Optimus turned to his Autobots. "Roll out!" Soul climbed into the transformed Wheel Jack, "I'm coming for you Maka, who knows what awful things they could be doing to you…"

"Got any sixes?" Frenzy looked up from his cards at Maka, who had been staring at hers. "Go fish." She replied. Maka had finally convinced the cassettes to let her down from her chains, telling them she had to use the bathroom. That's when Megatron had entered the room, brushing past Astrotrain who seemed to be guarding the door. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. "Relax Megatron, we've got Astrotrain guarding the door so she can't escape." Rumble looked up from his cards. "If she escapes it'll be your heads." The Decepticon Leader warned as he exited the room. "What a jerk." The scythe meister huffed. "He's not so bad if, if you're a Decepticon after all." Frenzy commented. "Whatever, I can't wait until Soul busts me out of here." She replied.

"Where are you guys from anyway?" Maka asked the cassettes, she found it odd enough that she was playing go fish with them, so why not make conversation? "We're from a planet called Cybertron, in a galaxy really far away." Frenzy answered. "And you and the Autobots are at war because..." Maka gestured them to answer. They both shrugged, "They're the good guys and we're the bad guys, our war has been going on long before your planet even existed." Rumble replied while drawing a card. "I see, was there ever a time of peace?" That's when Astrotrain stepped forward, "Yes, it was called the Golden Age of Cybertron. Autobots and Decepticons living together peacefully, who'd a thought." He answered.

"Although Autobots and Decepticons have worked together in the past, for example during the whole Bruticus fiasco. One of our combiners tried hurling the Earth into the sun." Frenzy added. "Interesting," Maka muttered as she looked down at her cards, "One more question, what are you guys planning with Arachnophobia?" She bit her lips, hoping the question wouldn't upset her captors. Rumble and Frenzy traded optics, "Sorry toots, only Shockwave and Megatron know, the rest of us are kinda in the dark on the situation." Rumble answered. Maka sighed, she really hoped Soul and the others will rescue her here soon, but in the meantime… "Got any fours?" She looked up at the cassettes.

A squad full of Autobots had thundered past the gates to the laboratory, hoping to get there before the Decepticons left. Fortunately, they were still there. The meisters jumped out to allow the Autobots to transform. They watched as Starscream and the seekers exit the lab, carrying loads of computer components. "Drop the goods you Decepticreeps." Iron hide demanded. "Sure thing," Starscream smirked, as him and the seekers dropped the components they immediately opened fire on the Autobots. Who scrambled for cover along with the meisters. "Iron Hide! Jazz! Use cover fire so the rest of us can get closer!" Optimus ordered. "You got it Prime." Jazz chirped. Wheel Jack transformed, revving his engine as BlackStar jumped on the hood. "Charge!" He grinned as the Autobot's tires screeched forward.

Wheel Jack had been aiming for Starscream, who managed to notice before he drew close. As he jumped out of the way, Thundercracker was less fortunate. The Autobot slammed the seeker into the side of the building, BlackStar then jumped up after Starscream. "BlackStar! Coming at ya'!" he exclaimed. "I think not fleshling." Starscream scoffed as he swatted the meister away like a fly, causing him to crash into the Earth. "BlackStar!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she reverted to her human form, cradling his head in her lap. "Optimus! We've got a situation!" Prowl pointed to the downed BlackStar. "Ratchet! Attend to BlackStar!" He turned to his medic. He nodded, and rushed over to the injured meister. Optimus observed the battlefield, Wheel Jack had been fighting Thundercracker in hand-to-hand, Kidd and Skywarp had been trading fire. Iron Hide and Ratchet had been covering Ratchet from Acid Storm, him and Prowl were forced to duck as Starscream came thundering past them in his jet form, opening fire.

"How is he?" Soul rushed over to Ratchet, who already had an IV hooked into his arm. "Not good, that back hand would make most Autobots circuits sizzle." He muttered. Soul glanced down at his friend, who was panting heavily in pain. "Just hang in there BlackStar." Tsubaki pleaded. "Prime!" Soul called over to the Autobot leader, "BlackStar's hurt really badly!" He nodded. "Ratchet, get BlackStar back to base. We'll handle the rest from here." He ordered. Ratchet then transformed into an ambulance, his back doors opening. "Quickly, load him up." The medic ordered. Hoisting him onto a gurney, Soul helped Tsubaki into the back with him. They gave each other a nodded before she disappeared behind double doors, and with sirens whirring Ratchet sped out of the battle zone.

Seeing that Ratchet was safely away from the battle, Optimus turned back to fight. He aimed his Ion blaster at Skywarp, who was gaining dominance over Kidd. But before he could fire, Starscream came barreling out of the sky and knocked the Autobots leader's gun away. "Starscream!" He called, the leader of the seekers transformed in front of him. "What are you and the Decepticons planning with Maka?" Optimus demanded. "Wouldn't you like to know Prime?" He sneered, lifting his arm cannon at Optimus, who was unarmed. "3 seconds until feedback,"

"Firing!" Starscream turned to see Death the Kidd in his Soul Resonance. "Death Cannon!" The young Shinigami declared as he fired his massive blast at the seeker, who couldn't move out of the way in time. The explosion sent Starscream crashing into the wall, grumbling as he kicked debris off of him. "Decepticons…" He groaned as sparks jumped off his damaged body. "Retreat! Grab the parts and retreat!" He ordered. Doing what they were told, the seekers disengaged from combat, scrambling for the components, they transformed and soared away. "Damn it! They're getting away!" Soul growled. "Give me back Maka you Deceptibastards!" He exclaimed at the fleeing seekers.

"Don't worry Soul," Optimus stood by him, "We'll get her back eventually." Soul clenched his fists, "I'm tired of you telling me that! We need to follow them! Blow them all to bits! And get my friend back Optimus! I'm tired of just sitting here and waiting, only to do nothing. You're soldiers aren't you? Fight!" The scythe snapped. Kidd put a hand on his friends shoulder, "There's nothing we can do right now, it's best just to sit and wait." He replied. "Believe me Soul, I want Maka to be returned to you just as much as everyone else. But we can't just launch a full scale assault, not yet anyway. The Decepticons are planning something, as of what we do not know. Only time can tell I'm afraid." Optimus' optics flickered as he turned away. "Right now we've got more important things to worry about, like the condition of BlackStar." He then turned back to the students. "Don't worry, I bet he'll be back on his feet in no time." Liz smiled.

"Let me at 'em damn it! I can still fight!" BlackStar cursed as the students and Optimus entered the med bay, "What'd I tell you?" Liz sweat-dropped as Patty giggled and clapped. "BlackStar please settle down, both of your legs are fractured severely." Perceptor insisted. "I don't need them! A god like I can go without my legs!" He interjected, trying sit up but was held back by Tsubaki. "BlackStar please, your straining yourself." She pleaded. "In that case I'll just cut them off…" Ratchet grumbled as he approached the slab. "Here, this should help numb the pain, I'm not much of an organic doctor but I guess this'll have to do." He held out a tiny syringe for Tsubaki to take. She nodded and accepted it, injecting it into his IV. "How is he?" Soul asked as the group was lifted up onto the slab by Optimus' hand. "He is quite well, although I'm afraid his legs have suffered severe fractures." Perceptor replied, examining the meister's ex-rays.

"BlackStar, even though I do not have control over you. I advise you think more clearly before you decide to take on a Decepticon like Starscream in close quarters." Optimus spoke. "Indeed, the amount of damage you took would've killed most humans." Ratchet added as he approached the slab. "Tsh, whatever. I can take anything those tin cans will throw at me." The meister scoffed. "I guess that explains why both your legs are broken." Ratchet crossed his arms. "Listen, I don't need you giant alien freaks telling me what to do." BlackStar shot back. "BlackStar!" Tsubaki burst suddenly, causing everyone to turn their attention to her.

"Don't be so rude to them, they're very kind and friendly." She defended the Autobots. BlackStar took a moment to respond, he sighed as he put his hands behind his head. "Alright, alright." He muttered. "This is bad," Kidd stepped forward, "I am the only one that has weapon partners to fight." He spoke, everyone sat around thinking of what to do. "Maybe it's best if you all went home." Ratchet finally said. Everyone turned to him with surprise, "What!? No way!" Soul protested. "Maybe Ratchet is right." Optimus sighed. The scythe whipped around to the Autobot leader with surprise. "You can't just make me leave while my partner is still out there!" He exclaimed. "Soul, I put you all at a great risk when I allowed you to fight with us. Seeing BlackStar get hurt made me realize that this may be a fight that is too big for you and your friends to handle." Optimus replied.

"Let me assure you that we've tackled tough enemies before Optimus." Kidd assured, "We are well aware, but you've never gone against a Cybertronian before. If you can barely hold your own with normal Decepticons, I'm afraid it would be quite difficult for you to face a combiner, or even a triple changer for that matter." Perceptor stepped forward. BlackStar gritted his teeth, "Whatta' you know? All you do is sit behind a lab table." He argued. "That's not my point BlackStar." The scientist frowned. "We've dealt with the Decepticons before, we know what to expect. You all on the other hand do not." Ratchet defended his fellow Autobot. "Perceptor, Ratchet, that's enough." Optimus finally stepped in, he then let out a metallic sigh. "I could never forgive myself is something happened to you all, I've lost many soldiers in my lifetime, but I don't plan on losing any friends." The group was surprised at his statement. "If you wish to continue fighting then I won't stop you, but when this is all over I don't want you fighting the Decepticons anymore." He finished. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Until then the Autobots and I will protect you with our life." He added. "We won't let you down." Soul smirked. Optimus smiled behind his mouth guard, "Ratchet, see to it that BlackStar is give a way to be mobile. In the meantime, let's try to figure out what the Decepticons are planning." Ratchet saluted as the rest turned and exited the med bay. "Hey Ratchet, hook me up with some robot legs." BlackStar smirked. "Absolutely not." The Autobot medic sweat-dropped.

**A/N: Well, what you think of chapter 3? Please leave a review and some criticism is appreciated! Till next time,**

**Shadowslayer220 out**


End file.
